callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Task Force 141 (Original)
Task Force 141 is a multinational special operations group comprised of members from the Special Operations Group of the CIA's Special Activities Division, British 22nd Special Air Service Regiment, the US Army 75th Ranger Regiment, Australian Special Air Service and Canadian Joint Task Force 2. Other unconfirmed members of the task force are the United States Army 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment - Delta (Delta Force), the Royal Navy's Special Boat Service, United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group (DEVGRU or SEAL Team Six), and Spetznaz, among other possible European and North American special forces. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the player character Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson is a member, with teammates "Ghost", Royce, "Meat" and leader Captain "Soap" MacTavish. Task Force 141 is based on such multinational special operations groups such as TF 121, TF 145, and TF 6-26, which in real life are mainly noted for operations in Iraq and Afghanistan. Deployment *Tian Shan mountain range of Kazakhstan *Afghanistan desert *Siberia *A Soviet-Era Gulag *Rio De Janiero, Brazil Members Prominent Members *Captain "Soap" MacTavish - Commander of Task Force 141. *Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson *Captain Price - His role is CO (Commander) of Soap MacTavish and Roach when they are playable characters in some points of the game. *Sgt. "Ghost" Riley AKA "Silent Killer", he is the scout for Task Force 141, and is British. *Nikolai - Part of Sgt. Kamarov's old Russian Loyalist group from Call of Duty 4. Helps the Task Force personally on several ocassions. *PFC Joseph Allen- A U.S. Army Ranger from the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment recently hand-picked by Shepherd to infiltrate Makarov's terrorist cell. *Shepherd- He is an Army Ranger general who sends Joseph Allen on a CIA undercover operation to infiltrate the Ultranationalists. He appears to command the American forces that are members of the Task Force. Other Members *Royce- Who dies in Takedown. He is Canadian. *Meat- Dies in the beginning of the mission Takedown. He is American. *Worm - Seen in The Gulag. Was evacuated on the SPIE rope. * Preacher - The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Rocket - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. * Doc - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Zach - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Avatar - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Scarecrow - Seen helping Roach during the House Defense, despite being American, he wears British flag patches. Dies in House Defense. * Midnight - He helps Captain Price and Captain MacTavish in Contingency. * Cruncher - Seen in Team Player. * Rooster - Seen in The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday and The Gulag. * Rook - Seen in The Enemy of My Enemy. An Australian, he is killed while driving Soap and Price to the plane. * Patron - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. * Coma * Peasant - Seen in The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday. * Pieces * Jester - Seen in The Gulag. * Orge - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Chemo - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. * Angel - Seen in The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday. * Robot - Seen in The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday. * Coffin - Seen in mission Gulag. * Boxer - Seen in Gulag. * Redcell - Seen in The Gulag. * Apex - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Ozone - Seen in Loose Ends. He is Canadian. * Toad - He is a sniper seen in Loose Ends. * Archer - He is a sniper seen in Loose Ends. * Gator- Seen in Hornet's Nest. Australian, judging by his name. * Cypher- Seen in The Hornet's Nest. * Cyclops * Boomer - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Chemist * Bishop * Nomad - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Taco - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Unknown Australian soldier(s) *Unknown Navy SEAL/DEVGRU operator *Unknown U.S. Marine (Confirmed by Robert Bowling) *Unknown Royal Marine/ Special Boat Service operator (Confirmed by Robert Bowling) Equipment * M4 * SCAR * ACR * UMP .45 * G18 * USP .45 * M14 EBR * Intervention * Vector * MP5k * M1014 Trivia *It is highly likely that Captain Price was the leader or at least the first choice of leader of Task Force 141 before Soap. There is much evidence for this. In the art book purchased with the hardened edition it says that Captain Price was initially intended to be your team member in Cliffhanger. This would also explain the mission "Mile High Club". both Price's and what appears to be Gaz's voice speaking. since Price returns and Craig Fairbrass did Ghosts voice it can be assumed that this was a Task Force 141 operation and the player is Soap. at some point Price will have been captured and Soap will have been promoted. Price also appears to take joint command of Task Force 141 after he is rescued maybe this is because he feels Soap is their leader now and he shouldn't take over again. *During E3 '09, CEO of Infinity Ward Vince Zampella jokingly called TF 141 the "International Coalition of Bad Asses" and in the June issue of GAMEINFORMER they referred to TF 141 as "Elite Badasses". *An interesting note is that as an irregular military unit, all of the named members go by nicknames, such as Roach, Meat, Ghost, and Soap. *Task Force 141's number changes depending on who is leading the team at the moment, be it SAS, Rangers, etc. It is unknown what other aliases it has gone through. *Task Force 141 is the biggest team in Call of Duty history that the player is in, containing seven main characters, plus the amount of Canadians, Australians, Marines, Army Rangers, Navy SEALS, CIA agents there are. *Joseph Allen is not, contrary to popular belief, a CIA agent. He is a Ranger, and this is proved in the intro to "No Russian", when the Ranger emblem flashes across the screen with his name underneath it. *Whilst the British, Americans and Australians have their flags in their colours and on their shoulder patches, the Canadians have their flag on their back in green, not red and white. Category:Armies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2